Alone
by SassyGayNine
Summary: "So," Kurt said slowly, his hands playing with the loose curls at Blaine's neck, "You've got me here. Alone. On my back. In your bed. Alone. What are you going to do now?"


**Spawned from a cute moment in my RP. Junior!Blaine (not important, just known).**

**I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

><p>Blaine turned in his computer chair and looked at his bed, a small smile skimming over his lips. Kurt was lying on his stomach, the latest issue of Vogue laid out in front of him. His knees were bent and his feet were up in the air, crossed at the ankle, wavering back and forth slightly. Kurt's top teeth scraped over his bottom lip as he read and scanned the magazine with attentive eyes. Blaine got up from his chair and walked over to his bed, lying down next to his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and gave him a small smile before returning to the magazine. Blaine lay down on his left side, resting on his elbow and propping his head up on his hand, and merely watched Kurt's face while the boy read. Kurt sighed and let his eyes fall shut for a moment. "Is there a reason you're staring at me, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said simply, edging closer.

Blaine slipped his right arm around Kurt's back and laid his chin to rest on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head a bit to face Blaine, "You're drunk." Blaine laughed and moved just enough to press a kiss to Kurt's nose, making the older boy scrunch his face up. The arm around Kurt's waist tightened its grip and pulled Kurt closer so his side was pressed firmly against Blaine's chest and stomach.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to read."

"I'm not stopping you," Blaine said, smiling and nodding.

Kurt turned back to the magazine in his hands with shake of his head but kept reading. Blaine's eyes stayed focused on Kurt's face. He watched how Kurt's blue-green eyes flickered from word to word, how his brow twitched for a moment in contemplation; how his tongue would dart out to wet his lips before said lips were pressed together in a line. Blaine was entranced. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes trained to his face but tried to ignore the feeling.

But, he couldn't.

It felt as though the skin that was under Blaine's inspection was on fire. Like the fierce love Blaine felt for Kurt was actually pressing itself against Kurt's face, heating it up so he knew just how much Blaine cared and admired him. Kurt gave Blaine a sideways glace before refocusing on the words and pictures in front of him.

Blaine leaned in closer so his face gently nuzzled into the space where Kurt's neck met his shoulder. Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Blaine smiled and kissed softly at the delicate skin of Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed, "Now you're trying to stop me from reading." Blaine grinned and pulled back so he could look at Kurt's face. He batted his eyelashes innocently, "Why on Earth would I do something like that?"

"Because you're a teenage boy who is alone with his boyfriend, in his bed, for the first time in a month," Kurt said in a deadpanned voice.

Blaine's face looked like he was thinking about what Kurt said before he smirked, "You are absolutely right."

In a flash, Blaine grabbed the issue of Vogue and tossed it to the floor. Before Kurt could even think to protest Blaine used the arm around Kurt to flip the older boy onto his back before moving to lean over him. "Hi," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows down at Kurt, grin planted firmly on his face. Kurt made a noise of feigned annoyance but reached up to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck with a small smile, "Hi."

"So," Kurt said slowly, his hands playing with the loose curls at Blaine's neck, "You've got me here. Alone. On my back. In your bed. Alone. What are you going to do now?"

Blaine pursed his lips in thought as he stared down at Kurt. He slowly leaned closer, "I'm sure I can think of something." Blaine's voice trailed off as his face got closer to Kurt's. Kurt allowed his eyes to slip shut in anticipation of feeling Blaine's lips against his. However, they were ripped open again when Blaine's nimble fingers began to run up and down his side.

A burst of air followed by breathless laughter left Kurt's body as he tried to push Blaine's hands away. "Bl-B-Blaine! S-stop. Ha-ha. Please," Kurt tried to beg through his laughter. Blaine laughed as well, loving the smile that was gracing Kurt's perfect, porcelain face. The assault on Kurt's oversensitive sides continued despite his repeated pleas for mercy. "What's the magic word?" Blaine teased, moving to straddle Kurt's waist so he couldn't just roll away.

"Ple-ase!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "Try again." Kurt's chest was heaving and his sides ached from laughter. He gripped Blaine's wrists and looked up at him, "I love you." Blaine's hands stopped their attack. Kurt smiled and took a deep breath, trying to calm the burn of exhaustion that had set in on his lungs. "Not the magic word," Blaine said slowly.

Kurt's eyes widened but Blaine pouted slightly, "They're not the magic words… but you can't just say that. It's not fair."

Kurt laughed softly and ran his hands up Blaine's arms and behind his neck, pulling his face closer. He kissed him softly and pulled back to see a pout still firmly planted on Blaine's full lips. Kurt shook his head, "You're such a child." Blaine only pouted more and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes and let his hands come to rest on Blaine's hips.

"But, I love you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled down at Kurt, "I love you too… even though you cheat."


End file.
